


Day 30: Wedding Day Girlfriends

by Yoshishisha



Series: Fictober [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Nana is so happy to get another chance at her big wedding day. And with Haruhi at her side, she couldn't be in better company.





	Day 30: Wedding Day Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a dual prompt fill. First for Inktober girlfriends, where the prompt for October 30 was wedding day girlfriends. But it's also partly for one of my little challenges for which I take a shipname and make it about entirely different people. And I chose Naruhina! By which I mean Sawada Nana and Fujioka Haruhi.  
> This is not a proper fic, sorta half fic half stream of thought, but it counts. Also I think I'm creating a new tag here with that ship, so nice...

Nana is so happy to get another big wedding day after the downfall of her relationship with Iemitsu. She loved him, but she didn’t get a big wedding: she was somewhat estranged from her family and Iemitsu didn’t have many people he wanted there because of reasons he hadn’t disclosed, so it was pretty much just the both of them saying their vows.

Their relationship had gone downhill quickly, now that she thought about it. She was already weary because he was never home and he never called, and every time she tried to get a phone number to contact him, he brushed her off in such a way that she never noticed until he was gone. Add to that the fact that she had trouble integrating into the neighbourhood and she was cripplingly lonely.

Haruhi became such a precious friend when she arrived. She said work had brought her here when she introduced herself to Nana, bringing a bowl of cookies, and must have seen something in Nana because she kept coming back to visit her, helping with her loneliness. The tipping point comes shortly after Iemitsu’s last visit. Tsuna is never quite the same after, and Nana takes some time to notice but when she does, she just can’t ignore it anymore. Haruhi is both her escape and a shoulder to cry on, and eventually leads her to wonder if she wouldn’t be happier if she didn’t have that heavier and heavier chain tying her to Iemitsu.

So she breaks it. She doesn’t like to think about the divorce procedure, but she feels free when it’s done, and Tsuna doesn’t seem too affected, which lessens her guilt. And Haruhi doesn’t leave. She doesn’t diminish her presence at Nana’s side and Nana notices her feelings shifting from deep friendship to a different kind of love. It’s Nana who asks Haruhi out, and she feels relieved when Haruhi confesses that she’d been contemplating the same thing, but had already pushed Nana towards divorce and didn’t want to overstep.

* * *

Their wedding is an adventure from planning to finish.

Tamaki has a fight with Ranka about bringing Haruhi to the altar. He loses. Badly, and spends the rest of the day crying on Kyouya’s shoulder and growing mushrooms in the corner. He tries to take on the role of flower boy after what he considers a catastrophic failure, but Nana makes him come face to face with Tsuna’s forlorn expression, and Tamaki dramatically surrenders the role to his small rival. It makes Nana’s heart ache, because she doesn’t think she’s seen her son so happy since Iemitsu’s last visit, years before.

The wedding itself is surprisingly low-key, despite the host club’s presence. Haruhi had warned Nana about the craziness of her life, and it is a bit crazy, but Nana almost cries due to how much it resembles one of those princesses wedding she’d dreamed of as a child. Haruhi’s wearing a suit, since she’s more comfortable in one than a dress, and Nana is led down the aisle by Tamaki, who’s pretty much as close to a prince as anyone can get.

There aren’t many people: Ranka and Haruhi are pretty much the only family each other has, and the Host Club makes up the majority of Haruhi’s friends (plus Arai, who they all seem to have a rivalry with). Nana has no family she can invite, but she does invite the few friends she’s still talking to.

She feels like a princess as she’s led down the aisle and she spends most of the ceremony restraining her tears, because she wants to remember everything in high definition, not through the blurry film of tears. Haruhi doesn’t help, because she tilts her head a little and offers a blinding smile every time Nana so much as starts to feel down. Nana feels guilty for thinking about her first wedding, but she can’t help but wonder why she thought her love for Iemitsu was the fullest she’d ever feel, because Haruhi makes her feel loved and cherished and safe in a tangible way that was impossible to achieve with Iemitsu’s empty reassurances.

“I do,” she says, and Haruhi’s blinding smile is the last thing Nana sees before she rushes forward to kiss her wife amidst the cheers of their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno which story in this series I'm finishing up next but do tell me if you've got any preferences


End file.
